New semester and many changes
by ChosenOne13
Summary: It's the third semester and everythings changed. Nina's only friends are now Joy and Jerome. The have to deal with being shunned from their old friends in the house and having to rely on each other, maybe they can also fix things along the way? Got this idea from other fanfics so I give credit to the idea. Enjoy and also third character would be Jerome : Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys you probably haven't heard from me in a while but I've been really busy. Anyways when reading some of the others fanfics I saw a lot about everyone forgetting Nina. So I decided to make my own spin on the same idea! I'm really SUPER sorry if I stole your idea and I don't own the idea so I give credit to all the fanfictioners with the same idea. I also do not own House Of Anubis and if I did I would share it with you guys Anyways here is the first chapter!**

Nina's P.O.V.

You know, after two semesters being here you would think that you'd finally fit in. Wrong. Mara had gotten early access to college being super smart and Mick went back to Australia. Eddie had to go back to America this semester because of some issue with his mom which I totally understood. This resulted in Patricia and Eddie's breakup which she somehow blamed on me. Classic Patricia. She never really was my friend I guess. I still had Jerome, Alfie, Amber, Fabian, and surprisingly Joy who didn't agree with Patricia on this. But then, Amber and I got into this huge fight over something she wanted to do that I didn't. She was really mad at me so now she and Alfie won't talk to me because if Alfie does she will break up with him for no absolute reason. So then I had Fabian right? Wrong! When I met his parents they didn't like me so he ended up breaking up with me so he could date a classier girl that they chose. Sounds far from realistic doesn't it? Well it happened and now Joy and Jerome are the only friends I have left. Everyone has shunned the three of us out but with help from each other we got over them. They still don't talk to us and they try not to be in the same room with us anymore. Patricia and Amber room together and me and Joy room together. Jerome got his own room with Mick and Eddie gone since Fabian and Alfie roomed together. Anubis house has become a depressing place though now with all the gossiping and the lack of friendship now. We also have a new housemother after Trudy kept her job at the library because of the too much drama that goes on here, I don't blame her though I would have left ages ago if Joy and Jerome weren't there for me. Ooh! I forgot to mention the Mara and Jerome broke up because she still liked Mick and Jerome secretly told me he liked Joy anyways. Joy said the same to me secretly. I'm going to get them together someday! Anyways the new housemother is named Darcy. She's in her twenties or so. She has pretty natural red hair and green eyes like mine. She acts like the older sister I never got and I tell her about my problems a lot. Not the mystery of course but like the things I'm telling you that are going on in the house. Oh! I almost forgot about smelly old Victor I hope he didn't hear that… but um he's still the same old but he's planning on forgetting about the elixir of life and enjoying life instead. Super strange but hey! Now we can basically do what we want and we don't even have a curfew of 10:00! So now that I've told you that I'm going to shoot you back to reality...

I was in the common room with Joy and Jerome. We were laughing about the plans we had for tonight, we were going to go see _The Amazing Spiderman_ and then have a girl's night out! Yes a girl's night out with Jerome but he said that he wanted to see the reaction of everyone in public when he does the girl stuff with us so we agreed.

"We're definitely getting our nails done!" Joy exclaimed smirking at Jerome. He just shrugged and showed us his nails.

"I do need a manicure anyways…" He said jokingly. We all laughed.

"I thought you were only coming to see Emma Stone in _The Amazing Spiderman?_" I asked jokingly.

"Well she is hot," He replied. Joy playfully wacked his shoulder, "Hey can't hold the truth," He finished. Joy scoffed.  
"You're such a hypocrite, you couldn't tell the truth to save your life!" Joy joked back.

"So what time should we leave the house?" I asked.

"Eh… I don't know in an hour? GNO takes a lot of time especially since the movie is like two and a half hours long," Joy replied checking on her smart phone. I turned to Jerome who nodded.

"Okay we'll go in an hour, we should tell Darcy though," I said. Right at that moment the red headed women game into the room.

"Tell Darcy what?" She asked coming up behind me. I turned my head from the couch to look up at her.

"Me, Joy, and Jerome are going out in an hour for girls night out," I answered. She laughed.

"Jerome? Girls night out?" She asked.

"What can't I get a manicure now?" Jerome asked in a girly voice.

"Shut up Clarke, anyways he's only coming to see Emma Stone inthe Spiderman movie," I said. She laughed as Jerome whined.

"You didn't have to tell her that," He whined. I know he liked Joy but he also liked Darcy even though we kept telling him that it'd never work out.

"Me and you never going to happen Jerome and yeah you can go just please be back by midnight this time," She said walking to the kitchen to cook supper. Last time me and Joy went on a girls night out we didn't come back until after two in the morning and boy were we messed up! Not drunk but we puked out our guts full of food all over the floor and when Amber and Patricia came down scared by the noise they slipped on the puke causing an upset call from Amber's dad. Also Darcy had to constantly deal with Jerome hitting on her for hours.

"We'll be back by midnight we remember what happened last time," Joy said giggling. Darcy smiled at us taking out food from the fridge. As we continued to talk the others came into the room.

"Oh it's you three," Patricia snarled coming into the room.

"Oh it's you a-holes," Jerome mocked. Me and Joy laughed as they stormed to the dining table. I swear I wish the chandelier would fall on all of them.

"Anyways…Fabian, how is your new CLASSIER girlfriend doing?" Amber asked snobbishly loudly.

"Oh she's doing great my parents really like her," Fabian said quietly even though I had heard him.

"They would like her better, she's not an American or cursed!" Patricia joked harshly as they all laughed.

"Oh and I heard from Mick that he and Mara are back in a long distance relationship and are doing very well Mara even said that she doesn't even remember Jerome anymore!"Alfie exclaimed. Then Patricia turned to Joy, "Hey Joy! Do your parents still hate you for not being Nina? I heard that your family's basically falling apart!" She asked rudely as Joy looked down before running out of the room. Even if Patricia hates us she has no right to say that to Joy! It's not her fault for not being the chosen one!

"Yeah maybe but at least her family is still together unlike yours which is already a mess," I said as Jerome took over, " Yeah you caused your parents to divorce and you've always had to have dealt with Piper being the better twin, she's talented and you're not!" He said as we both stormed out of the room leaving them shocked. We found Joy crying in our bedroom curled up in a ball on the floor with her head in her knees.

"Joy it's not your fault," I said comforting her as she fell into my chest.

"Yes it is! I'm making my parents fall apart because I wasn't the chosen one they don't like me for who I am," She bawled.

"Joy Mercer! That is completely not true! We both like you for who you are and if your parents can't then consider us your family!" Jerome exclaimed as Joy looked up.

"Really?" She asked sniffling.

"Of course Joy now let's get you feeling better…time for girl's night out," I said as she smiled at me. Then she looked at Jerome.

"I guess your name just turned into Jessica," She joked as we both laughed and Jerome sarcastically laughed. We hugged Joy and headed towards the door for an awesome night!

**End of chapter guys! Sorry about the OOC characters but that's kind of how this story is going to go out as. Next up is GNO featuring Nina, Joy, and Jessica…um Jerome I mean . Please review and leave a nasty comment for Patricia! Thanks for reading this chapter! **


	2. Girls Night Out

**Eeeep! I got reviews! I'm super happy! I give you guys all virtual cupcakes! Anyways, chapter two: Girls Night Out! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis no matter how many shooting stars I wish upon sadly. **

**Joy's P.O.V**

Time for girls night out! After I felt better and we all got ready all three of us headed downstairs.

"Darcy we're heading out now!" I shouted to her since she was in the kitchen. "Kk! Remember be back by midnight!" She shouted back. Right before we headed out the door the others came right up to us.

"Where are you guys heading? Loserville?" Patricia asked rudely.

"Haha," I sarcastically replied, "Anyways why would you want to know?" I asked back. Patricia frowned.

"Is that all you got?" She asked coming up to me. I was about to back away when Jerome got in front of me.

"Just stay away Williamson we don't want you here and you don't want us here so get out of here," Jerome said.

"Losers," She said leaving the room.

"Yeah we're the losers when they have nothing better to do then stalk us around," Nina said under her breath. Patricia snapped around.

"What was that?" She snarled.

"Nothing," Nina replied putting on a fake smile.

"I hope for your good health it was," She threatened before actually walking out of the room. How mean can one person be?

"Lets go guys," I said as we walked out of the door and onto the pavement. We called a cab and got in as the cab driver drove us to the cinema.

When we reached the cinema all of tried to get out of the cab at the same time but that resulted in me landing on the pavement…face first.

"Owww guys help me up!" I whined as they quickly paid the driver and helped me up.

"Sorry Joy," Nina and Jerome said as I dusted myself off.

"It's alright," I mumbled as we entered the cinema. Me and Jerome waited in line for tickets as Nina went towards the concession stand.

"Can't wait to see the movie!" I exclaimed as Jerome agreed.

"Emma Stone is going-"

"Must you always talk about her?" I asked annoyed.

"Gees what crawled up your back?" He joked.

"Haha very funny I'm just tired of you going on about someone you have a very slim chance of meeting," I explained. He stuck out his tongue at me.

"Very mature Jerome, very mature," I joked.

"When have I ever been mature?" He asked rhetorically. I smiled. We reached up to the stand.

"Three tickets for _The Amazing Spiderman_ please," I said. The lady at the desk smiled and got the tickets out.

"That'll be £13," The lady said. (Assuming they were adult age which I think is 13 and up where I live and that 20 American dollars equals around 13 pounds.) We handed her the money and she gave the tickets, "By the way, you two make a cute couple," She finished.

"Wait no you-"

"Come on Joy that doesn't matter," Jerome said as we met up with Nina.

"Just to make things straight we are NOT a couple," I exclaimed.

"Oh no I better return the ring I bought!" Jerome sarcastically joked. I punched his shoulder.

"Oh shut it," I demanded as he put his hands up.

"I surrender," He said.

"Well I don't know if I should ask or not so let's just go sit inside," Nina said awkwardly as we took our seats. I took the large popcorn Nina bought and the M&M's as well and dumped the M&M's into the buttery popcorn.

"Why'd you that?" Nina and Jerome asked. **(A/N this is what me and my friends do at the movie theater ) **

"It tastes good?" I replied questionably.

"Okay then?" Nina asked. Soon the movie started and we became really into it. Especially Jerome who we had to stuff popcorn in his mouth because he kept talking so much. About two and a half hours later the movie ended and we exited the movie theater.

"YAY! Time for nails!" I squealed.

"Great!" Jerome agreed sarcastically.

"You are the one that said you wanted a manicure," Nina reminded as we walked a few blocks down to the nail salon. We entered through the door.

"Hi how may we help you?" A lady asked coming up to us as we waited near the door.

"Hi we would like the mani-pedi treatment," I said.

"The boy too?" She asked.

"What can't men get manicures these days?" Jerome asked.

"No...No you can I guess…" The lady stuttered as she led us to chairs. Soon three other ladies came up and asked us what we wanted. Nina got a French manicure and I did too while Jerome got a weird look from the lady doing his nails and a clear manicure.

"Is there a reason you are getting a manicure too?" The lady asked Jerome.

"Is there a reason I can't?" He asked back.

"No…" The lady replied as he continued to get his manicure. Finally when we all were done we paid the clerk person.

"Come back again…even you I guess," She said pointing to Jerome who was looking at his nails confused. Once we exited Jerome asked us a question,

"What's the point of paying so much money for _this_?" He asked.

"Too look good duuuuh," I explained.

"There is so much I have to learn," Jerome muttered to himself as me and Nina laughed. We then walked over to the ice cream place close by.

"Yummy!" Nina shouted outside the store.

"This is something else I don't get…why is ice cream comfort food for girls?" Jerome asked.

"I don't know but um it helps?" Nina replied unsurely.

"You know I live with a younger sister and I don't notice this stuff when I'm around her," Jerome stated.

"So? This is kind of a learning experience for you in the future," I stated back as we entered the store. We walked up to the short line. We made up our way to the front of the line.

"Hello what would you like?" The man with a name card saying Bob asked.

"Hi um…Bob me and my friends over here would like one scoop of every flavor you have in a big cup," I replied.

"Joy what the heck are you doing?" Nina asked.

"What I can't decide on anything so it's better we all share a huge bowl of everything," I replied.

"You're completely nuts," Jerome said as a GIGANTIC bowl of a billion different ice cream flavors came up.

"Uh I don't really know how much this cost since no one ever orders it…" Bob said.

"Um…here's like twenty pounds…that's probably enough…" I said giving him the money. I just walked away with Nina and Jerome as we sat outside at a table trying to eat this huge thing.

"Joy this is toooooo big we should keep some in the freezer back at the house or give some to Darcy," Nina said taking a huge bite. Jerome nodded also taking a huge bite then dropping the spoon onto the table.

"BRAIN FREEZE!" He blurted out loud. I laughed really hard and so did Nina.

It was almost eleven by now and it would take some time to get back to the house since I wanted to walk back and take a stroll through the park. We were probably going to have a sleepover in the common room to finish girls night out which seemed shorter this time since me and Nina couldn't do all the girl stuff we did last time with Jerome here. (Goofy grin inserted here ) "Guys lets walk back to the house so we can go through the park," I said.

"Sure that sounds fun and we'll be back in time too," Nina agreed.

"Why not," Jerome said as we got up with the huge bowl with us and began to walk back. We reached the park a few minutes later and hopped over the locked gate. What no one sees can't hurt anyone right? We slowly walked through the park when I saw a pair of swings.

"Guys swings! Please swing with meeeee!" I begged.

"I will," Jerome replied as I smiled hiding a blush.

"I'll um just be over there observing that tree…" Nina awkwardly said walking away even though I knew she was spying on us. Typical Nins.

"Um okay?" Jerome questioned as we walked to the swings. I placed my buttock on the swing as did Jerome on the one next to it.

"I haven't done this in so long!" I squealed as I started going higher and higher.

"Me neither I used to swing with Poppy all the time though when we were younger," Jerome said as he just lightly swung with his feet nearly touching the ground. I slowed down.

"So um…" I got out. He looked at me and I blushed slightly. We both kept staring at each other sort of leaning in when I stopped it,

"Um we should start heading back," I interrupted. I saw him look down and I felt really stupid in my gut.

"Uh…yeah we should let's catch up with Nina," He said with a little bit of sadness hinted in his tone even though he tried to hide it.

Nina was at the tree looking at us when she saw us coming, she immediately pretended to fall down.

"Oh! Ow! Help!" She called out.

"Nina what are you doing?" I asked as she looked embarrassed and got up.

"Hehe um nothing," She replied.

"Lets go," Jerome said still disappointed as we slowly made our way back to Anubis House. We reached Anubis House fifteen minutes before twelve.

"Phew! We made it!" Nina exclaimed as we took deep breaths. We were running late so we ended up running the last several blocks. We entered the house and Darcy was inside probably waiting for us.

"Oh great you guys are back! Wait what up with the ice cream?" She asked as I realized we still had a huge bowl of ice cream with us.

"Oh that…it's nothing we're just going to put it in the freezer," I said as she nodded.

"Well I'm going to sleep now so be careful," Darcy said as she exited the room.

"Um I'm going to get the stuff from upstairs to set up here," Nina said as she also went upstairs, leaving me and Jerome alone.

"So…" He awkwardly said.

"So…" I repeated. Nina where are you when I need you? We kept our silence until finally Nina came down with a bunch of stuff.

"Okay will someone help me?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Uh yeah I will," I said as I went over to her.

"Um…I'm just going to go to my room…" Jerome said awkwardly as he left the room. Suddenly Nina dropped the stuff on the floor.

"Okay what in Anubis happened between you two?" She asked as I looked down.

"We were on the swings about to kiss when I stopped us from you know…kissing," I explained.

"Why?" Nina asked almost immediately.

"I don't know I just did!" I yelled out.

"Gosh Joy you really are complicated sometimes," She replies setting the stuff out.

"I know…" I muttered. Nina smiled a bit as I helped her set out the stuff. Later after we watched a few movies we both fell asleep as I dreamt about stuff. _Why didn't I let him kiss me? Ugh I'm sooo stupid! What if he doesn't like me anymore? Stupid me Joy Mercer the biggest idiot ever to set foot on Earth!_

The next morning…

I woke up feeling all horrible about last night. I felt like I could throw up from all the bad thoughts I had in my head! So I went straight to Jerome's room. Nina was still knocked out from last night…I would have woken her up but she is NOT a morning person…learned that the hard way. Anyways I just walked straight in through the door. Jerome suddenly woke up as I went right up to him and kissed him. Then I walked out before he could do anything about it. I think I made my point.

**Sorry this chapter was worse but I had to get this part out so I did. Anyways hope the next chapter will be better and I wonder what Jerome will do next… hee hee that's for me to know and for you to leave a comment about! Thanks for reading and reviewing if you did! **


	3. Flashbacks

**Yay you guys like my story even more than I thought you would! Here's the next chapter. It explains more about Nina and Fabian and some Jerome and Joy in it. Here you go!**

**Jerome's P.O.V.**

Why didn't Joy let me kiss her? Does she not like me back? Girls are so complicated! First trying to get out my feelings to Mara and then Joy! I was having a hard time sleeping since I couldn't get Joy out of my head. Suddenly someone barged through the room getting me to shoot up from bed. It was Joy and she just went up to me and kissed me right on the lips before walking out of the room leaving me speechless. What was that? Right when I'm thinking about her she comes up and kisses me! I seriously wonder what goes on in the minds of girls… So obviously after that I (In my ducky pajamas…don't judge me!) went right out the door and saw Joy sitting on the couch acting all casual and Nina sleeping on the floor…last time that happened I tried waking her up and she choked me while still asleep! Not making that mistake again! Anyways I went towards Joy and sat next to her as she looked to me a little nervous. Why was she the nervous one? She's the one that came barging into the room and kissed me!

"Hey…" She said as I scooted next to her.

"What just happened?" I asked her not believing it myself. She laughed weakly.

"Um I kissed you? But if you don't like me I totally understand and if you don't want to be friends anymore that's okay and if-"She said super fast before I kissed her cutting her off. She blushed furiously.

"Um never mind that last thing I said then…" She stated, "Also I don't know if you know this but we're wearing matching jammies…" She said embarrassed as I noticed both of us wearing duckies.

"We make a good couple already!" I joked as Nina jolted awake.

"What a couple where? What did I miss? What's up with the ducks?" She groggily asked as me and Joy laughed a little.

"Nins I say this with love but you really need a shower and a large or maybe two large black coffees," Joy said as Nina groaned.

"I think the ice cream got to me and Joy…I don't drink coffee so you're stuck with this," She pointed to herself, "For the next few hours," She finished falling back on her pillow. Then she got back up,

"By the way…AWWWWWW! You guys are sooo cute together!" She squealed going back to sleep. I felt mortified but if you had seen Joy…oh my Anubis was she embarrassed.

"How did she-"Joy started as I cut her off again.

"No idea" I replied. We decided to leave the room taking a walk outside.

**(A/N: as they take a walk it becomes Nina's P.O.V. then back to Jerome's)**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

Yes! Finally they got together, I knew it was bound to happen soon! I wish I had taken pictures though but I don't think they would forget this day! I fell back asleep (I am NOT a morning person) after I had scared them by waking up and seeing them kiss which was ADORABLE! Like fifteen minutes later I heard someone having an angry conversation with someone else which woke me up again. I hope it wasn't Jerome and Joy going at it because that would not be good! When I was able to see clearer I noticed it was the guy that broke my fragile heart, Fabian. He was surprisingly angry but why would I care? I could hear another girl shouting from the other end of the cell phone he was yelling into.

"Grace! Why are you so mad at me?" Fabian shouted. I'm guessing Grace was his _classier _girlfriend. I was able to hear some parts of the girl yelling through the phone.

"I…American girl…break…not…love…me!" I heard. I immediately could tell why they were fighting. Fabian had probably lied to her about why he wanted to date her.

"Grace I don't love her anymore!" He shouted back as my heart fell to pieces again. Even if we were broken up doesn't mean I still don't love him he broke up with me after all but to hear him say he doesn't love me anymore really stung and I felt like bursting into tears.

"No…Fabian…DONE!" I heard as the dial tone came from the phone meaning that she had hung up. I saw Fabian look down as he put the cell phone on the dining table still not noticing me. Then he turned around as we looked into each other's eyes. Looking into his brown sad eyes I remembered the day we broke up.

(Flashback)

"You're _American_?" His parents asked a bit rudely.

"Um…yes," I replied. Both of his parents looked at each other as I looked down. Fabian looked confused.

"Um…Nina can we talk to Fabian privately for a quick second?" His mother asked me. I nodded getting up from the table and walking outside the restaurant where I could see them arguing through the clear glass window. His parents didn't look happy and Fabian listened without fighting back. Then he nodded about something and came outside to me.

"I'm breaking up with you," He said as I felt the tears go down my face.

"What?" I asked my voice breaking.

"My parents don't want me dating you so I'm breaking up with you," He stated.

"Why?" I shouted.

"They don't like you because you're American and not classy," He explained. I turned around looking at the ground.

"So you're just going to listen to them and break my heart?" I screamed.

"Why are you being such a bitch about this?" He screamed back. I quickly turned back around and looked right at him slapping him across the face.

"I hate you!" I shouted before it started to rain and as I walked away becoming soaked and crying all the way back.

(End of flashback)

"Nina wait…" He started. I got up from the floor.

"Don't even start!" I madly shouted cutting him off. I quickly exited the room going upstairs into me and Joy's room. I fell back on my bed as tears went down my face. I was never going to forgive him no matter how much I still love him.

**Jerome's P.O.V. (Again)**

Me and Joy had the best time ever on our walk and when we reached the door we both heard shouting coming from the common room. I saw Fabian through the window on his cell phone yelling at someone and Nina on the floor watching it all.

"Oh my god should we go in there?" Joy asked.

"Maybe Nina is like the sister I never got and I don't want her to get hurt again," I replied.

"So Poppy isn't your sister?" Joy asked.

"Oh yeah forgot about her…anyways you got my point didn't you?" I asked.

"Well yeah but I don't know if we should get into her business," Joy said.

"Okay but if he does one thing I'm storming in there," I said as we kept watching from the window. We saw Fabian look down at the dining table as he finally saw Nina there. He said something as Nina stormed out of the room upset.

"Um we should probably go in…" Joy said as I was already on my way in.

She caught up to me inside and we went directly up to Nina first. We saw her crying on her bed.

"Go away!" She cried out as we sat on her bed next to her.

"Why are you crying over Fabian?" I asked. All she did was bawl and we couldn't understand a thing she said.

"Nina will you please tell us what happened?" Joy asked scooting closer to her.

"He…no…Grace…love…hate…parents…Fabian," She said in pieces.

"What?" I blurted out as Nina cried more and Joy gave me an annoyed look.

"She…up…he…doesn't…me…do," Nina said while crying in between again.

"Nina you realize we can't understand you this way," I stated as both girls gave me a death stare.

"Jerome will you leave the room for a second so I can talk to Nina?" Joy asked still giving me a death stare.

"Sure…" I said exiting the room. Girls are even more complicated than I thought!

**Joy's P.O.V.**

Sheesh Nina is as upset as the time Fabian did break up with her.

(Flashback)

It was a horrible thunderstorm outside and me and Jerome were in the common room playing chess. (He beat me every time!) After like our twentieth game we heard something outside.

"Jerome do you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah we should check it out," He replied.

"But what if it's someone or something dangerous?" I questioned.

"Well we're going to go find out," He said pulling me along with him. When we went outside we saw Nina sitting on the porch soaked and her high heels broken sitting next to her. She was crying like no tomorrow!

"Oh my gosh Nina!" I exclaimed sitting next to her. Jerome sat on the other side of her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"His…parents…he…up…ME!" She bawled while speaking.

"Nina let's go inside and talk," Jerome said calmly.

"No!" She screamed crying even more. Me and Jerome scooted next to her even more.

"Nina will you please tell us what happened?" I asked.

"Me…parents…like…no…hate…Fabian!" She tried to say out but failed again.

I got up as did Jerome and we pulled her up as she resisted. We brought her inside. I made hot chocolate and gave it to her. She looked down as she stopped crying.

"He broke up with me," She said quietly.

"What?" Me and Jerome blurted out. She let out of few more tears still looking down.

"His parents didn't like me so he broke up with me and I walked back through the rain," She went on.

"I'm so sorry," I said as she fell into my chest crying all over again.

"That git! The things I'm going to do to him when he-"

"Jerome! Not helping!" I shouted at him. Suddenly we heard someone come through the door and Jerome went flying out the room.

"Wait Jerome don't do anything!" I screamed. Too late. Jerome had punched Fabian in the face and stomach. I stopped him as Fabian stormed to his room with bruises on himself.

"GIT!" Jerome yelled. We comforted Nina for the rest of the night after that.

(Flashback ends)

"Nina what happened?" I asked after she had calmed down.

"His girlfriend had broken up with him saying he still loved me but he said he didn't and I still do," She said sadly.

"Nina he's not worth it soon enough Fabian will be out of your life," I said as she fell onto her pillow.

"Can I be alone?" She asked with her face in her pillow.

"Yeah," I replied leaving the room where I saw Jerome with stethoscope against the door and plugged into his ears.

"Seriously?" I shouted to him as he quickly took them out.

"Well now you don't have to explain anything do you?" He asked back as I poked his cheek, "Oh so that's how it is?" He finished poking me back as we went out in to an all out poke war.

**Nina's P.O.V.**

I can't believe he would say those things! He doesn't love me anymore and I still do! I wish I could get over him but I can't after all we've been through together. He was supposed to be the one to never give up on me, to be my best friend in life, always to be there for me but look how that turned out! Maybe Joy's right and I need to get Fabian out of my head, but how do I do that? Wait what if I brought back someone to Anubis house…

**Well I think all you guys can guess who she's going to bring back to Anubis house but what'll happen when she does? Well at least Joy and Jerome are a little happy but Fabian deserves all that is happening to him. Anyways please review! *Smiley face***


	4. Surprises!

**Sorry I haven't updated in like a month but I've been super busy anyways I finally got it! Please read and review! *Smiley face* **

**By the way this is a few days after the last chapter took place since I wanted the person to come in this chapter. Also this chapter is mega boring because it's taken right before the drama to come.**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

Eddie's coming today! Oops I wasn't supposed to tell you that but, you can keep a secret right? Anyways, I called him a few days ago saying how I missed him and wanted him to come back…after the fifth call he finally gave but I accidentally let out that I wanted everyone to come back for the rest of semester and now he thinks that Mara and Mick are coming back as well. So then I had to figure out how to get them both to come back which was practically easy because Mara said she could take a break from school for a while and Mick said if Mara was there he's fine cause they're supposedly dating…again. I can never figure out their relationship anyways. So now I have Eddie, Mick, and Mara coming back even though it was only supposed to be Eddie! I don't know how everyone's going to take that but…I can only hope that it will be a good reaction? I'm also beginning to get this feeling that I'm messing with something here but I can't put my figure on what it is, maybe I'll figure it out later. Anyways, now it is 3:30 in the morning and I have to be at the airport from now until 8:00 because Eddie's and Mick's plane timings are different, then I have to pick Mara up at her college. You would not believe how much time it took me to figure out how to get them all together when I picked them up this morning with Darcy who's the only one who knows that they're coming. I told her everything and she kept it secret for me, thank god!

It's fricking three thirty in the morning and I am NOT a morning person! Why couldn't Eddie's plane come at like ten?

"Darcy we have to go now," I said quietly to the housemother when she woke up startled. She looked at me and became relieved while yawning.

"Now? You serious?" She asked. I nodded. She groaned as she got her things and brought around her van. I didn't even know she had a van…I just thought we were taking a cab! I hopped in the seat next to the driver's seat and we drove off. (Stopping at a café first to get coffee for Darcy and me a hot chocolate, it was cold this morning!) We reached the airport at around 4:30 and that meant we were late and Eddie was sitting in the waiting area probably trying to get his ears popped. **(A/N: I hate it when that happens on plane rides!) **I was right…literally, he was popping his ears when I saw him.

"Eddie over here!" I said kind of loudly as people looked at me annoyed. He smiled and came over with his suitcases.

"Okay so when do we leave?" He asked.

"Eight O'clock!" I said trying to be cheerful as Eddie's jaw dropped.

"It's four-thirty though!" He whisper shouted.

"Well I kind of timed you and Mick's plane so we have to go all the way to the other side of the airport and pick him up from there when his plane comes at around seven-thirty," I explained. He groaned and so did Darcy behind me.

I didn't tell her how long we'd be here…

"Who's she a new student because…" Eddie began when I interrupted,

"She's the new housemother!" I quickly said as he backed away.

"Of course she is!" He replied as we began walking.

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

**(A/N: I was eventually going to let him speak his mind)**

I couldn't sleep at all these past few days. Who have I become?! This isn't me! I'm supposed to be the shy guy who cares for everyone and that's not who I am anymore. Nina and I should be together like before and Amber would be her best friend, Patricia wouldn't hate her, and none of this would have happened! Where did it all go wrong though? Am I such an idiot to let this all happen and not do anything about it all these weeks? My stutter has come back and I'm a nervous wreck inside! I miss Nina, the old her! She's changed all because of us, especially me. She's not the girl I used to get butterflies around, she's the girl I have no clue about these days. I'm going to change that. It's three-thirty in the morning and I'm restricting myself from going and breaking all the stuff in the room because I'm going insane! What do I do? She hates me so much that even if I try to talk to her she storms out of the room! I know what I did was awful but can't I talk to her?

"Fabian why are you awake this early, again?" Alfie whined as I jumped from the floor to my bed startled.

"You've known I was awake the past few hours?" I asked.

"The past few days actually," He replied annoyed, "Why won't you go to sleep?" He asked.

"I miss Nina!" I shouted covering my mouth right after. Alfie didn't look surprised at all he actually showed a slight sad smile.

"Dude, I've known since the day you broke up with her, I'm not as dumb as Amber now…you realize I don't only think about alien's right? Actually I don't even think about aliens, it's just to make me seem dumb since no one's interested in the smart kid," He stated. My jaw dropped. Who knew this was the real Alfie?

"So that explains how you pass your classes and hey that's insulting to me!" I said.

"Exactly my point, anyways you can't win Nina back right away, you have to go through the whole process of becoming friends again and then the feelings she still has left for you will help her forgive you and then things will be okay from there," He explained.

"Wow you're right, how come you don't want people to see this side of you?" I asked.

"I don't know, just felt like no one wanted to see this Alfie," He said.

"I do," I finished as we both smiled and went back to sleep. When did Alfie become smarter than me? I'm seriously starting to think that the world is ending! **(A/N: I just wanted everyone to see Alfie differently ) **

**Nina's P.O.V. (Again)**

"Nina…Nina…NINA!" I heard someone yell as I jerked awake. In front of me I saw Eddie smirking.

"What's going on?!" I screamed annoying others in the airport around me when I remembered that I was at the airport, "Sorry!" I finished looking embarrassed.

"Um not to ruin your girly unicorn dreams but Mick should be arriving now," Eddie said as I adjusted myself in my seat.

"Right, has it been that long already?" I asked looking at my watch. 7:25, he was right. I groaned as the plane person guy announced the arrival of the plane. Yeah yeah yeah, we get it now hurry up so I can leave this airport! I am so fricken tired and will literally fall right back asleep right now. I looked around and saw Darcy gone.

"Hey Eddie do you know where Darcy went?" I asked.

"Um well I was talking to her-"

"Did you hit on her?" I interrupted.

"Would it be bad if I said yes?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You and Jerome are so alike anyways what happened?" I asked.

"Well while I was talking to her she ran out of the room looking like she had to puke," He explained.

"Nice, first you hit on her then you make her puke? Smooth," I stated as Eddie looked annoyed.

"I don't think it was me that caused her to puke…" He replied as I shrugged.

"Well if she's sick we'll help her get better back at the house after we pick up Mara," I said. He nodded as the flight peoples started coming out of the little door connected to the plane. Ages later (more like three minutes according to Eddie) Mick finally came out…eating a bag of potato chips. I should have known! Mick saw us right away and came right over with his stuff. I gave him a hug as Eddie just stood there awkwardly.

"Hey guys it's been so long it's great to be back!" Mick said with a half British half Australian accent in between chips smiling widely.

"How was Australia?" I asked.

"It was awesome but I missed Anubis house the whole time and was super happy when you called!" He replied.

"Okay hate to break up the reunion but shouldn't we go get Mara now?" Eddie butted in.

"Oh right we just have to wait for Darcy," I said.

"Who?" Mick asked.

"The new student…er…housemother," Eddie said. Right on cue Darcy came in looking very uneasy and a little sick.

"You okay?" I asked, "Was Eddie's flirting really that bad?" I asked. Eddie playfully punched my shoulder glaring at me.

"Yeah I'm fine anyways this is Mick?"She asked pointing to him. I nodded smiling as Mick's jaw dropped.

"This is the housemother?" He asked.

"Hey back off she's mine okay?!" Eddie blurted.

"Technically she's Jerome's considering her had the first crush out of all of you," I pointed out.

"Clarke!" Mick shouted.

"Okay so I have three of the house inhabitants crushing on me?" Darcy asked as I laughed.

"Yup!" I replied as we started walking to the car.

After a long car ride with the boys we reached the college Mara was studying at. We waited at the entrance when we saw the girl with a bit shorter hair but still studious as ever! We got out of the car and walked up to her.

"Hey guys it's been a while!" She said as we each gave her a hug except for Eddie who refused to give hugs and Darcy who didn't know who she was.

"Mick!" She squealed giving him a peck on the lips.  
"I missed you too!" He said as we got her stuff and got back in the car…the very cramped car. **(A/N: Sorry Mara's part was short I'm just rushing things to get back to the house soon!) **After another car ride full of kissing (Due to Mick and Mara) and a lot of awkward glances exchanged between me and Eddie and a Darcy who looks like she could pass out, we finally reached the house.

"YES SWEET HOUSE SWEET SWEET HOUSE!" Eddie exclaimed jumping out of the car. LITERALLY jumping out of the sun roof on top of the car which got Darcy to actually pass out immediately after she parked.

"Eddie what the hell?! You made Darcy pass out!" I shouted grabbing him by his ear off the ground which he was hugging.

"I'm sorry but the whole PDA thing was…ew," He said shuddering. I rolled my eyes as we got everything out of the trunk. After that I made Eddie take of his shoe and I put it up to Darcy's nose getting her awake right away.

"NEED…BATHROOM…NOW!" She yelled covering her mouth looking like she was going to puke again. She must be really sick! Anyways once we got everything inside we all sat in the common room…okay maybe we collapsed in the common room but hey we were exhausted! It was around ten by now so obviously everyone was at the school by now. I hope Joy or Jerome aren't too worried…oh who am I kidding by now Joy is probably freaking out!

**Joy's P.O.V.**

I AM FREAKING OUT! Where the hell is Nina?! It's ten in the morning and she should be here by the lockers with me and Jerome right now in school but she isn't!

"JEROME! Where is Nina?! She could have been kidnapped, or maybe ran away, or been murdered, or she could have committed suicide Jerome, SUICIDE!" I shrieked to my boyfriend in the hallway by our lockers where I was pacing back and forth and as Jerome kept restricting me from banging my head on the lockers to prevent "concussions." Well this is bigger than concussions! Nina is fricken missing!

"Joy Mercer will you just calm down now? Nina can take care of herself and she might be having her time of the month…you know how she gets on her time of the month," He said trying to reassure me.

"She had hers two weeks ago so it's not that! She could be anywhere in danger Jerome! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" I yelled.

"Holy crap Joy you're going more nuts than Rufus when he was after the cup," Jerome stated as I glared at him holding him against the locker.

"What did you say?" I asked. He whimpered, wimp.

"Nothing Joy," He replied as I let go I then stormed out of the building.

"I'm going to find Nina!" I shouted. Right when I got onto the grass Jerome tackled me to the ground.

"Joy stop it she'll be back soon!" He said as I was face up to his icy blue eyes.

"But-" I started.

"No,"

"What-"

"No,"

"Jerome!"

"No,"

"Wait," I started again as he cut me off with a kiss instead.

"What now Joy?" He asked pulling away.

"Okay as much as I liked that it didn't work and I still want to find Nina," I replied. He sighed.  
"It was a worth a shot," He said getting up and pulling me up afterwards.

"Jerome what if it was me that was missing?" I asked.

"Well…hey that's not a fair question!" He exclaimed.

"Jerome…" I said annoyed.

"Well I'd probably look for you too but not freaking out like this," He stated.

"Fine but right after class we are rushing to the house and if she's not there I'm going to murder you," I finished smiling innocently and walking back inside the school holding his hand as he had a scared expression on his face. It's nice to know that my boyfriend is scared of me…

**Jerome's P.O.V.**

I swear Joy is going to be the death of me! I can't believe I'm scared of my girlfriend! Anyways, finally after a lot of calming Joy down and stuff it was finally time to go back to the house and show Joy that Nina was perfectly fine, I hope or else Joy is going to kill me like she said. We followed everyone out the school building and began to walk back to the house…well more like me being dragged by Joy running to the house. Much grass in my mouth later we reached the house and I spit out a bunch of grass that went into my mouth after I had fallen onto the ground and Joy kept dragging me as fast as she could. Don't underestimate her because she is really strong!

"Jerome get up no time for slacking on the ground!" Joy scolded as I got up weakly.

"Joy next time why not just get a wagon and pull me along with you?" I asked rhetorically as we entered the house.

"Nina? Are you there?" Joy asked inside.

"If you are hurry up before Joy has another panic attack…" I said right after. Right then Nina came down the stairs in a hurry.

"Hey guys!" She said cheerfully.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Joy asked shrieking and hugging Nina at the same time. She laughed nervously.

"Oh places…" She said hiding something.

"Yes…" I said urging her to go on.

"Uh…did you know Darcy has been puking all morning? Why don't you go ask her about that?" She quickly said running back upstairs.

"She's hiding something," I said as Joy looked at me annoyed.

"No duh smart one!" She replied walking to the kitchen near the laundry room where Darcy was. We both went up to her.

"What do you know about Nina and what is she hiding from us?" Joy interrogated her. Darcy turned around…she really did look sick.

"What do you mean?" She asked back.

"Where was Nina the whole school day?" Joy asked.

"Oh didn't she tell you? She-" She stopped as she thought about something, "Do you think we have pickles in the cabinet? And maybe some sardines too?" She asked going off topic.

"What?" I asked.

"What about cheese as well? Never mind I'll look myself, I am STARVING!" She finished looking through the cabinets picking out the most random combination of foods.

"Um Darce…why do you need pickles, ice cream, Swiss cheese, a cupcake, a jar of salt, and mustard?" Joy asked looking at the pile of food.

"I'm hungry…duh," She replied leaving the room with the food.

"Should we be concerned?" I asked.

"Yeah I would be…" Joy replied, "Anyways what is Nina up to?" She asked again as we went out into the hallway when we heard stuff going on in my room.

"Why are noises coming out of my room?!" I said a little scared.

"Why would I know?! You go check!" Joy replied back also a little scared. We slowly approached the door and at the same time I reached for the doorknob then finally I swung the door open to a sight that got me and Joy shocked.

"_Mick?! Eddie?! __**MICK?!**__"_ Joy shrieked having a panic attack and then fainting into my arms.

"Hey guys…" Eddie awkwardly said as Mick stayed quiet looking at the fainted Joy in my arms. Nina did not just bring back Eddie and Mick! Once I got Joy to smell my shoe (Boy did it stink!) she woke right back up and marched up with me upstairs to her room to talk to Nina. When we swung open that door we saw Nina and Mara there talking, and that's when I had my panic attack and everything fainted to black.

**Nina's P.O.V.**

Great just great! The minute Joy and Jerome had seen them they had panic attacks right away! Wonder what'll happen next…

**Cliffhanger! Now the drama begins and the others haven't even seen them yet so what do you think will happen? Leave a review and tell me! Thanks for reading another chapter of my story *Smiley face!* **


End file.
